One Last Fight
One Last Fight is the first mission in Death of the Outsider. In it, Billie Lurk must infiltrate the Albarca Baths to find and rescue Daud. Briefing You're on the lookout for your old mentor, Daud, whom you've not seen in 15 years. Rumors speak of a clandestine boxing club that uses black magic and bonecharms at the Albarca Baths. Could he be there? Mission Infiltration When Billie first arrives, she must break through a wooden barricade blocking the carriage station off from the rest of the district. From there, Billie must find her way to the Albarca Baths. After exiting the station, a Grand Guard can be found staring at the wanted poster. Billie can sneak past through the gate, or break the wooden barricade into the closed sawmill. Then she can either sneak past the two guards into the abandoned railway, which will lead to the street above. Or climb the pipe into the bookmaker's apartment. Albarca Baths On the left side booth are some rats, which will tell Billie of a maintenance room right above the bathing area. Immediately to the right upon entering the baths is a locked door leading to a restricted area. The guard on duty, Elinor, is happy to open this door for a bribe of 100 coins and will ignore Billie if she trespasses on the other side, though will still respond if other members of the Eyeless Gang are aggravated. This door leads to a room with a bar and cards table, beyond which is the walkway around the main arena. The arena itself can be accessed by continuing straight on and down the stairs from the main entrance. Around the arena area are many Eyeless members, practicing and discussing upcoming fights. Beneath the floor of the main arena is Daud, trapped by a suppression device. The key to unlocking the device is on Jeanette Lee's belt. The bathing area on the left side of the ring shall provide a stealthy infiltration to the second floor, which can be accessed via nearby boxes. As soon as Billie enter, she then turn off the nearby valve, preventing the steam from blocking her. Moving to the other side, is where the main boiler room is. A guard can be found patrolling the area. To the left of the hallway, Lee and another Eyeless member are in a room discussing the training of Milky and the other wolfhounds. On Lee's belt is the key that Billie needs to unlock the control panel to the suppression device. Once the device is deactivated, the Eyeless all flee, scared of facing Daud. Daud blinks out of his prison and stops time, and either kills or, if Billie has not killed anyone so far, knocks out the fleeing gang members. Otherwise if Billie has killed all the Eyeless, he will say "There is nobody left. You did well here." After that, he reunites with Billie and briefly explains their mission, before returning to the Dreadful Wale. Billie can explore the rest of the bathhouse unobstructed. It is at this time three Grand Serkonan Guards launch their raid on the Albarca Baths, killing the rest of the escaping Eyeless, but they will not enter the bathhouse. However, Billie has to be more cautious as she leaves the area. The guards are by the main door, but a window in the restricted area leads out past the entrance area, allowing Billie to sneak away. Billie can sneak through the homeless shelter underneath the bridge, passing the two sleeping wolfhounds. There will be two extra guards coming in near the carriage station. The mission ends once Billie enters the rail car and sends it back to the Dreadful Wale. Special Actions *Tormentor of the Ringleader - Eliminated Jeanette Lee, owner of the Albarca Baths boxing club. *Business Rivals - Sabotaged the workshop at the Albarca Baths. *Hit the Jackpot - Robbed the safe belonging to the bookmaker at the Albarca Baths. *Burned Milky - Cremated the white wolfhound at the Albarca Baths. Trivia *If Billie hits the button to release the wolfhounds from their cage while Lee is conscious, Lee will press the button again, closing the door before the wolfhounds have time to escape. *Should Billie enter the suppression device and talk to Daud, he does not appear to recognize her. *Surprisingly, one of the Eyeless mentioned that Daud would never talk to anyone while being suppressed. *The contracts in this mission are Burn the White Hound and Industrial Espionage. *If Billie steals the Sokolov painting "The Outsider in Conditional Dreams" from the Albarca Baths, it will be in the Dreadful Wale's cargo hold at the beginning of the next mission. **If Billie hasn't stolen the painting, however, Daud will blink up and take it down. *The suppression device appears to be assembled using parts from wall of lights and the new model of music boxes. *Rats found under the overpass next to Albarca Baths will tell Billie about a beggar being taken away from his hovel. The conversation between Lee and the Eyeless next to the kennel also reveals that they kidnapped a beggar and used him to train the hounds. The body of the beggar can be found in a dumpster outside the bath house. *If Billie locks any gang members in the dog cage, they will not be neutralized by Daud, because he cannot access the locked dog cage via blink. Thus an Eyeless member (like Jeanette Lee) can be tricked by Billie to fight the guards who raided the Baths and is very much likely to be killed. Gallery AlbarcaRing.png|The central area of the Albarca Baths. AlbarcaSuppressionDevice.png|Daud, trapped by the suppression device. AlbarcaBar.png|The bar in the Albarca Baths. NorthernCampoSetaDistrictMap.png|A map of the Northern Campo Seta District. AlbarcaMap.png|A map of the Albarca Baths. 10-02-2018 16-20-24.png|Northern Campo Seta District. AlbarcaRail2.png|The railway leading to the surface. 10-02-2018 16-20-36.png|Carriage Station. AlbarcaStation2.png|Another angle of the Carriage Station. AlbarcaSaw.png|The abandoned Sawmill. AlbarcaMain.png|Main street. AlbarcaMain2.png|The main street. AlbarcaHole.png|A hole above the bathing area. AlbarcaValve.png|The valve in the maintenance room. AlbarcaShelter.png|The homeless shelter with two sleeping wolfhounds. AlbarcaWindow.png|The window from the side of the bathhouse. OneLastFight2.png|Briefing Splash. OneLastFight1.png|Mission information. AlbarcaBooker.png|Inside the bookmaker's apartment. Milky.png|Milky. Daud Kicks Eyeless 1.png|Daud using his powers to knock out the Eyeless. Daud Kicks Eyeless 2.png|Daud reappears after using his powers. Lee Fights Guard.png|Jeanette Lee fighting the Guard Officer. ru:Последний_бой zh:最后一战 Category:Death of the Outsider Missions